A Hundred Hearts Would Be Too Few
by Gui Zhou
Summary: Finland should've been surprised to wake up to a hearty three-course meal, but he wasn't. It was Valentine's Day after all. SuFin.


a/n: no definite plot, really. just wanted to write sweden and finland being cute and married and in love on valentine's day.

warnings: brief, not very detailed mentions of sex. super short mention of fin topping since some people want to be warned of that, i guess? i'd warn for the ridiculous amount of sap in this oneshot but it's valentine's day so it should be expected!

disclaimer: i don't own hetalia.

* * *

As the sun slowly began to rise behind the clouds, it seemed like it was going to be yet another chilly, overcast day in Stockholm. Somewhere in the city, in one certain household, the morning half-light spilling through closed curtains was enough to make Finland sluggishly rouse from his peaceful slumber. With his eyes half-open and heavy with sleep, there were two things that immediately registered to the Finn.

The first was that his husband was not in bed with him anymore, and the second was that their room smelled strongly of delicious food. Yawning loudly, he brought a fist up to rub at his eyes. He looked over to Sweden's side of the bed and instead of being greeted by an intense gaze and gentle kisses like usual, he was faced with a breakfast-in-bed tray loaded with food.

Finland should've been surprised to wake up to a hearty three-course meal, but he wasn't. It was Valentine's Day after all.

Feeling much more awake now, he quickly sat himself up, smiling brightly as he took in the breakfast feast in front of him. The Finn was torn between rolling his eyes and sighing dreamily at how Sweden had incorporated heart designs into practically every aspect of his plating. Heart-shaped pannukakku with whipped cream and fresh fruit cut into heart shapes, voileipä topped with herring, cheese and heart-shaped cucumber slices, even his puuro had heart-shaped strawberry slices in it. Of course, this wasn't his first breakfast in bed courtesy of Sweden. As always, though, it was a ridiculously sweet gesture. Finland couldn't help snickering at his husband's extravagant attempts to be romantic but, to be fair, he couldn't quite quell the urge to swoon either.

"Silly Sve… Give him one excuse to be over-the-top and he'll surely run it into the ground," the Finn said to himself fondly as he moved the tray into his lap.

"Heard that," came a deep, amused voice from the doorway.

Finland laughed as he met Sweden's warm gaze. The large Swede was still dressed in his pyjamas – Moomin pyjamas at that – and he was holding two mugs of coffee. He walked over and sat down on the bed, setting the Finnish flag mug on the tray. Finland was not surprised to see that the foamy cream resting on top of the dark liquid was in the shape of a heart.

"What is it with you and hearts today?" the Finn asked jokingly, picking up his mug and sipping from it.

"Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout," Sweden replied, looking serious for all of two seconds before cracking a tiny smile. The other blond couldn't hold in his chuckles.

"Seriously, though, Sve… Thank you," Finland said happily. He then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his partner's cheek.

The Swede cupped his wife's face before he pulled away and then gently guided their lips together for a slow kiss. When they pulled apart, the smaller blond was blushing. "Can't believe you want to kiss me like that when you know I've still got morning breath," he muttered.

"'ll always wanna kiss ya," Sweden reassured. Finland merely huffed in response, looking flustered as he picked up a spoon and his bowl of puuro. He dug into it without hesitation, humming happily at the taste. "Just so you know… if you weren't this good at cooking… I'd throttle you for being… being so sappy," he said in between bites.

"Y'can't throttle me fer bein' sappy t'day. S'Valentine's Day," the Swede pointed out before sipping coffee from his Swedish flag mug. Finland rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sve. I love you. Very much."

"Love ya, too, Fin," Sweden murmured, the smile on his lips reserved but the look in his eyes radiant and happy and so, so loving.

"Did you eat breakfast already?" the Finn asked. His husband gave him a grunt that he understood to mean yes. "Little bit," the Swede added for clarification.

"Share with me, then?" Finland suggested, smiling.

Sweden smiled back.

"Mm."

* * *

"The kids won't be back 'til lat'r in the aft'rnoon. What d'ya wanna do?" Sweden asked as he added a clean plate to the stack in the cabinet. Finland was washing and he was drying.

His wife hummed thoughtfully, looking adorable in his Marimekko print apron. "Watch a movie and cuddle? Have a soak together in the bath tub? Make love until neither of us can walk?" he voiced casually, handing the larger man some utensils to dry.

The Swede swallowed, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing. He accepted the utensils with slightly trembling fingers. "All'f that sounds nice," he said, trying not to sound too eager. "How 'bout we watch one'f our sex tapes, too?" he offered.

"That sounds fun. You can make love to me while we watch one where I'm topping you," Finland said, smiling playfully. Sweden bit on his lip to stifle a deep groan, trying not to let his imagination get too out of hand. "Okay," he mumbled out, meeting his partner's gaze.

"Great. Perfect," the Finn said cheerfully before he started scrubbing down a large pan.

* * *

Even though their kids weren't around, Sweden and Finland decided to re-watch Disney/Pixar's Up.

They cuddled a lot and both of them cried at the montage in the beginning.

* * *

"Ahhh, Sve… God, that feels good," Finland moaned out as his husband's hands expertly kneaded his shoulders and back. Sweden was too damn good with his hands. It wasn't fair at all, really.

They were soaking in the tub now. Finland was sitting in between Sweden's legs, facing away from the other man and receiving a fantastic backrub. The Swede nuzzled into the back of his partner's neck, pressing a kiss to damp, sweet-smelling skin. He then nibbled on an ear lightly, trying to distract his wife as he lowered his hands to cup that perfect ass. Finland could see right through him, though, and before he could even graze his fingers against the soft yet firm flesh of his love's bottom, a light, teasing voice halted him.

"Let's keep things above the belt for now, okay, Sve?"

Sweden let out a quiet, faux-annoyed humph.

Finland laughed as he turned around to capture his partner's lips in a heated kiss.

"Sorry," he whispered against Sweden's mouth. "I just want to let things build up a little."

"S'okay. Ya know I don't mind."

"Yup. I know."

The Swede smiled softly at that.

"'lright, then, you. Turn back 'round. Gonna massage ya 'til yer brain's mush."

"Yayyy," Finland murmured happily, hurrying to do as he was told.

"Maybe I can cop a feel by then."

"Sve!"

* * *

"Thought we were gonna watch jus' one?"

"I couldn't pick just one, Sve…"

"D'ya think we have 'nuff time ta go through 'em all?"

"The kids should be home in about… three hours? So… maybe. If we start right now."

"Did ya get the police uniform one?"

"Of course!"

"Let's start off with that, then."

"Yes, sir."

Sweden smirked.

* * *

"Oh, that must be Estonia with Sealand and Ladonia! Can you get the door, please, Sve?" Finland called out as he trudged up the stairs hurriedly. "I just need to grab something!"

"Okay," Sweden replied, already making his way to their front door.

When he pulled the door open, he had been expecting to see his two sons and one of his wife's best friends. Definitely not… this.

Sweden should've been surprised to open the door to Denmark, Norway, Iceland and his sons all holding large bouquets of roses, and he most certainly was. Even if it was Valentine's Day.

"Pft, your face looks funny, Papa!" Sealand said, laughing brightly. He and his brother were holding bouquets of white roses. "Yeah, Swe! You look all dumbstruck!" Ladonia snickered. Denmark, Norway and Iceland were holding bouquets of red roses. "Come on, Sverige! Were you really not expecting a grandiose display of affection from Fin today?" Denmark teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"…Fin planned this?" Sweden asked, his heart beating madly in his chest.

"Well, he originally wanted to give you a thousand roses but we're just five people and twenty-rose bouquets are enough of a handful so you'll have to make do with a hundred, Sverige," Norway said, huffing lightly.

"Oh," the Swede mumbled, starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Can we come in yet, Svi?" Iceland asked, shifting the large bouquet in his arms.

"Ah, sorry. 'f course. Come in," Sweden said, stepping aside to let his family in. When he closed the front door and turned to face all those roses again, he instead caught sight of Finland at the foot of the stairs, holding two roses, a red one and a white one.

His wife was positively beaming at him. "Hi, Sve! Do you like your flowers?"

Sweden walked over to his beautiful, perfect Finn.

"I love you."

Finland smiled as he handed his husband the two roses in his hand. "I love you, too!"

They moved forward simultaneously, Sweden leaning down and Finland tilting his head up. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They were immediately met with the sound of their family's exasperated groans – Sealand even made fake-retching sounds – but, in that blissful moment, they were only too happy to ignore everyone except each other.

_a hundred hearts would be too few_

_to carry all my love for you_

the end

* * *

a/n: omg, there's probably like a zillion mistakes in this but it's almost 4am so whateverrr. happy valentine's day, everyone!

extra stuff:

pannukakku – finnish pancakes

voileipä – open sandwich

puuro – porridge


End file.
